The Beauty of it Challenge by grimmgirl :D
by DarrenShanIsMine
Summary: hey guys...yup i'm doing the beauty of it challenge. not my best work, but i tried!
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys yup i'm doing the beauty of it challenge. HAHAHAHA GRIMM GAL!!!! jk**

**well i'm doing this as a song. puck is 21 (or looks that way) and in a bar, or something like that....it's just how the song goes, ok? he spots sabrina.**

Sometime Around Midnight

_and it starts, sometime around midnight_

_or at least that's when you loose your self_

_for a minute or two._

_as you stand, under the bar lights._

_and the band plays some song_

_about forgetting yourself for awhile._

_and the piano's this melancholy soundtrack to her smile._

_and that white dress she's wearing_

_you haven't seen her for awhile._

_but you know, that she's watching_

_she's laughing, she's turning_

_she's holding her tonic like a cross._

_the room's suddenly spinning_

_she walks up and asks you how you are._

_so you can smell her perfume_

_you can see her lying --- in your arms._

_and so there's a change, in your emotions_

_and all these memories come rushing _

_like feral waves to your mind._

_of the curl of your bodies _

_like two perfect circles entwined._

_and you feel hopeless and homeless_

_and lost in the haze of the wine._

_then she leaves, with someone you don't know_

_but she makes sure you saw her_

_she looks right at you and bolts._

_as she walks out the door,_

_your blood boiling _

_your stomach in ropes._

_oh and when your friends say_

_"What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost._

_then you walk, under the streetlights._

_and you're too drunk to notice,_

_that everyone's staring at you._

_you just don't care what you look like,_

_the world is falling around you._

_you just have to see her._

_you just have to see her._

_you just have to see her._

_you just have to see her._

_you just have to see her._

_you know that she'll break you in two._

**THE AIRBORNE TOXIC EVENT--SOMETIME AROUND MIDNIGHT**

"Sabrina, wait!" Puck shouted just as she got into the car with the strange guy.

"Oh! Puck!" Sabrina quickly jumped out of the car and threw her arms around Puck's neck.

"Careful," the man warned. "He looks drunk."

"Oh, shut up, Elliot!" Sabrina cried. "He was my first boyfriend, and he is now."

Puck caught the hint and chuckled to himself.

"Gaw!!!" Elliot grumbled to himself and, with more impatient mumbling, got into the car and drove away.

So the new couple walked slowly back to Puck's mercedes and got in.

"Nice car," Sabrina commented. "This kind only came out last week."

"Duh, I'm fabulous, of course I got it with all the money with my kingdom," Puck replied.

Puck turned on the engine and started to drive.

"Hey! Wait!" a voice called out from behind them.

"Who's that?" Sabrina suspiciously asked.

"Oh, that's just one of my friends I brought here. But don't worry, ugl--Sabrina-- he'll get back to his condo by morning."

"OK."

Eventually the car hit some rough terrain and got caught in the mud. It wouldn't bugde.

"Aww, darnit, these new cars nowadays," Puck said, stepping out of the car. "This is going to be a long, boring night." He was halfway out the mercedes when Sabrina tugged on his jacket.

"I have a better idea we could do," she said, winking.

The rest of the night was certainly not long or boring.

* * *

**hey ppls did you like it? i did, but i don't think that was my best. so....i know that you like marshmallows, so click on the green button right down there....yes....marshmellows....**

**oh yeah you know how i put the ---- thing during the lyrics? yeah...that was sorta like a PG-13 word, like, not a bad one, but just like if your mom saw then that wouldn't end well, ok? i'm making sure mine doesn't.**

**love, grimmgirl=D**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey hey hey, it is me grimmgirl and now chapter two of the beauty of it challenge!!!! (which, btw, is a cool name)**

* * *

i have a poem. sorta got it from playin'-it-cold. though it has nothing to do with her story.

PUCK POV

I watched her fight the monster

the demon, from within

it strangled and tried to get out

and it won.

she looked as if she couldn't breath

and stared right there at me

And I was nearly helpless

She was horrified of the thing.

She looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

So then I tried to save her

And I did not succeed

But I did try, you know

But she kept eternally bleeding

And so she wept

And I asked her what was wrong

And she said nothing and smiled

But deep down inside me

I knew that she was struggling

But the horrible thing was

The monster's name was love.

* * *

**eh you probably thought at first it would be a dark fic but really it talks about how sabrina's growing up and finds new feelings for puck. you probably thought it was lame, but, i dont really care. its YOUR fault if you think that way**


End file.
